Freak Flag (Duchess Productions Style)
DinosaurKingRockz's music video of Freak Flag from Shrek the Musical. Song: * Freak Flag Song From: * Shrek the Musical Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * Ash Ketchum: Listen up, Puppet! We spend out whole lives wishing.We weren't so freakin' strange. They make us feel that way. But it's they who need to change. * Thomas O'Malley: The way they think, that is. * Alley Cats: Yes, Thomas. * Ash Ketchum: It's time to stop the hiding. It's time to stand up tall. Sing hey world, I'm different, and here I am splinters and all. Splinters and all. Oo-oo-ooh! * Duchess: Let your freak flag wave. Let your freak flag fly. Never take it down, never take it down. Raise it way up high! Let your freak flag fly. Let it fly, fly, fly! * Dale: It's hard to be a puppet. * (Singing Cast from The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta During "In Harmony"): Little puppet boy. * Dale: So many strings attached. * (Singing Cast from Cinderella During "The Work Song"): Can't cut loose. * Zoe Drake: But it's not a choice you made. (No, no) It's just how you were hatched. * (Singing Cast from The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists During "It Takes All Sorts"): Let your freak flag wave, let your freak flag fly. * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone): Never take it down, Never take it down, Raise it way up high! * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Let your freak flag fly. * The Chipmunks: I'm proud to be a piggy. (Little pig, little pig) * Thomas O'Malley: I raise my furry fist. (Papa Bear, Papa Bear) * Rei Hino: It's time a tell the world I'm a Scientologist! (Scientologist) * Jessie: I did some time in jail. (Yeah, yeah) * Spongebob Squarepants: I smell like sauerkraut. (Whoo!) * Fat Cat: I'm gonna shed my house coat. (No!) * The Chipmunks: Miss Thing, you work it out. * (Singing Cast from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw During "At the Pound"): Let your freak flag wave, let your freak flag fly. * (Johnny Playing Piano): Never take it down, Never take it down, Raise it way up high! * Dale: Yes! It all makes sense now. We may be freaks, but we're freaks with teeth, and claws, and magic wands. And together, we can stand up to Farquaad. Never take it down Raise it way up high! * (Singing Cast from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): Raise it up way high. * (Singing Cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "A Guy Like You"): Raise it up way high. * Zoe Drake: We've got magic. We've got power. Who are they to say we're wrong? All the things that make us special are the things that make us strong! What makes us special, * Dale: What makes us special, * (Singing Cast from Dragon Tales: Hands Together During "Los Pollitos"): What makes us special makes us strong! * (Dance Scene from Robin Hood During "The Phony King of England"): Let your freak flag wave, let your freak flag fly. * (Singing Cast from The Princess and the Frog During "When We're Human"): Never take it down, Never take it down, Raise it way up high! Yeah! * (Dance Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Let your freak flag fly. Fly. * (Sustained Note from Dumbo: When I See An Elephant Fly): Fly! * (Sustained Note from The Jungle Book: That's What Friends are For): Fly! * (Sustained Note from The Lion King: Hakuna Matata): Fly! * Dale: I'm wood. I'm good. Get used to it. * (Sustained Note from Note Pinocchio: I've Got No Strings): Fly! Clips/Years/Companies: * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon, The Water Flowers of Cerulean City; @1997 OLM) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * Pokemon The Movie: I Choose You (@2017 OLM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (@1989-1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Downtown Runaround, Don't Mess with Maiasaura, A Miner Disaster; @2007 Sunrise) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Paramount) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * Sing (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Hands Together; @1999-2005 PBS) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney)